kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bharatram1
Leave a Message. re:Redhawk Scans If you wish for that, then why not? I'll make the page as soon as possible. Maybe I'll try interviewing the leaders about some information that can help make thep age. ^-^ Also, two other things: I still haven't gotten used to using the archive template. Would you mind archiving everything except the message you just sent? The other is that the redirect for the-world-god-only-knows is done. ^_^ GreenMoriyama (talk) 23:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : As for the google search, good gracious it is. I'll make the RHS page and also see if I can convince them to do what you asked...should finish all of this by the end of the month...GreenMoriyama (talk) 01:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: So far, I've got consent of having our wiki link on the RH site; just needs time to set up. As for the RH page on this site, it will be done at least before the end of this month, if possible. I'm asking a very good admin of RH to interview, but he is sometimes in and sometimes out...I'll keep updating... GreenMoriyama (talk) 03:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Archieving Talk Pages??? I've been trying to archieve my talk pages but I wasn't sure how to do it. OTL Do I just to create a new page to do it? Ernest8192 (Talk) 13:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : Never mind, figured out how to do it. Re:referencing policy As for the referencing policy, I'm fine with it. It is quite the good idea, but we shouldn't have too much f it, or else the pages will be filled with numbers and such. I would recommend having a reference section at the bottom of each page, where one can put all those reference... As for the speculation policy, I've already put it as a habit of mine by checking on what the users have placed in the articles. All I need is a larger team who is faithful and knowledgeable about what is the correct source. For now though, I'll take the burden and find the team later. Anything else? GreenMoriyama (talk) 03:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey, about your edits.. Hey dude, well I'm fine Well i will do nothing with my edits, but i found out something great which i also want to share it with this wikia. You know the parts of making the text bold and italic and co, well i found the same things just like the Bleach wikia. But there is something wrong. You will understand it when you see it, because it is something that i really want to share with this wiki to either. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well it's done, when you are editing through source mode you will see some extra parts above just like the Bleach Wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course not, i know what I'm doing with the mediawiki and knows when directly when i'm doing something wrong. But that's only thing that i want to share that i've found out. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::OK thanks of thinking that way, if i find something new i let you know. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 03:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:policy update What sort of pic do you wish for? GreenMoriyama (talk) 18:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Posted it. Is it good enough? GreenMoriyama (talk) 19:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: If there is anything else I think that should be added to the policies, I'll ad them. But for now, this looks good. GreenMoriyama (talk) 23:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog Post Edit yes, I dont mind. Sorry about that. I will refrain myself from this.TNT82 02:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. :) this message was left byEyZi23 RE:Can you re-word? I've re-worded it for you. Ask for anything else if you need. Also, what do you think of the application of the user EyZi? GreenMoriyama (talk) 22:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : If that is so, I'll tkae care of that matter. GreenMoriyama (talk) 22:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sept spotlight Ernest is right now the best choice, so we should pick him. Start out your portion of it, and I'll fill in what I think. If we can, let's use the chat. GreenMoriyama (talk) 22:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : All things related to monthly events such as the votes and the spotlight, I'll take care of. All should be done within the next day or two. Oh, one note: in one week is my Birthday. Just wished to state that... GreenMoriyama (talk) 09:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Character Templates Oh dude, i was forgotten to change the template of the target characters and of the hell characters in that of the templates which Keima is using. I'm changing it to make it look better. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I was informing you about it, well i'm finished in 15 minutes. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I've finished with the templates, you can see the Keima's page for an example, Elsie's page for an example, episode and chapter pages for example. I can give you also a clock like i also put in the D.Gray-man wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:locking pages... Let me explain myself about how I lock pages. *I admin-only lock only pages that need it. Couple examples are templates, the voting page and the latest chapter/episode. *I user-only lock pages that are a bit more important than most other articles. But some important pages, such as Keima's, I don't give a thought of locking them. Music pages stays user-only because of how some people changes lyrics around to their taste....I've seen that happen a few times before... Other pages, I usually keep open to all contributors. I'll keep in mind to check which sort of pages I lock. I hope this answers your question/s. GreenMoriyama (talk) 22:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) re:Images.. Sorry, I'll change them immediately. TWGOKFan 05:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:something to look at I've read the article carefully and will try my best to follow it. I'll also look back to it from time to time in order to moderate my thoughts. GreenMoriyama (talk) 00:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey? Amazing, the site is. I do indeed give good credit to him, but I wish to ask: for what reason do we give him adminship on this site? Does he wish to contribute info to the site? I would like to "quiz" him before giving him admin power, for it might be better to know what level of tWGOK knowledge he has.... other than that, he qualifies ^^ GreenMoriyama (talk) 23:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed we need a new admin...... GreenMoriyama (talk) 23:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Mercury Hi Bharatram, thanks for your information about Apollo being the goddess of the arts and music. However, the term Patron 'means- a person whose support or protection is solicited or acknowledged by the dedication of a book or other work. Mercury is the patron of music and arts- meaning he appreciates them, not a god of music or arts. But please correct me If I am worng (Which I usually am :p) Thanks! Ma Boss Shiyu 10:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Seems legitimate please remove both Trivia then. My skills in the Wiki's typing syntax may be limited to be honest, I didn't even know what does typing syntax even means. unsigned post by Ma Boss Shiyu Letting you Know Hey dude, I let you know that i've changed some errors in the Common.js. The ShowHideConfig brackets where becoming transparent when you put them on hide and i had the same problem on the wikia where i'm editing currently. So, after that i've found out what where wrong about it, I came here to change it. You'll see it soon see ya. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:ban I'm truly sorry. If it was in the admin guide, I missed that portion; I should have been more careful. If you haven't changed the IP block, I'll change it to one week. Again, I am truly sorry. I am glad you are here to make sure I don't take too much control. GreenMoriyama (talk) 19:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bot task Should I include Anon's talk pages? Or just users? ZamorakO o (talk) 22:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 22:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat]] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)